R U MAD ?
by xErchomai
Summary: La réalité était difficile à assimiler. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il entre ses murs ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Un mois ? Une année ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée.


_R U MAD ?_

* * *

La réalité était difficile à assimiler. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il entre ses murs ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Un mois ? Une année ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Sasuke savait qu'il était enfermé entre les quatre murs d'un hôpital psychiatrique. _**Pour ton bien**_ avait dit son frère. Le garçon savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il se trouvait entre ses quatre murs car il ruinait la réputation familiale. Il devait redevenir quelqu'un de normal pour la société s'il ne voulait pas être une honte pour la famille Uchiha.

Dans cet établissement, des heures communes avec les autres patients avaient été instauré. Pour lui, c'était un véritable enfer. Il y vivait toujours un calvaire. Les médecins avaient fait des groupes de deux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il devait supporter une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. La racine de ses cheveux roses dévoilait leur vraie couleur : un blond presque blanc. Elle avait de grands yeux verts qui pétillaient. Elle avait l'air relativement normal. Le garçon s'était demandé pour quelle raison elle se trouvait chez les fous. Puis il l'avait vu faire une crise. Quelqu'un l'avait provoqué et elle avait pété les plombs. Elle s'était emparée d'une paire de ciseaux et avait tenté de les enfoncer dans l'œil de la personne. Il en avait frissonné d'effroi. Cependant, Sasuke ne la supportait pas. Elle était bavarde et lui aimait la solitude. Elle était d'un narcissisme fou et il restait discret sur tout. Ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

« -Comme je te le disais la dernière fois, _continua-t-elle_. J'ai sauvé ce type alors qu'il allait se faire écraser comme une pauvre merde par un tracteur. Il ne m'a même pas remercié l'ordure alors je l'ai poussé, _elle disait ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normal_. Un gars en scooter a failli lui rouler dessus et j'ai été embarqué par les flics. Après, on m'a diagnostiqué un petit problème et je me suis retrouvé ici. J'ai vraiment pas de chance, hein ?

-Ouais, ouais. »

Pour lui, cette phrase se ramenait à _**cause toujours, tu m'intéresses**_. Pourtant, elle ne prenait pas en rigueur son ton ennuyé et continuait de parler. Finalement, Sasuke l'appréciait. Il aurait pu la détester et l'ignorer totalement mais quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire de crise alors que tous les médecins semblaient conscients de son état instable. Le garçon en voyait au moins cinq les observer.

« -Dis, _le jeune homme leva les yeux vers_ _elle_. Tu penses qu'on va sortir de là un jour ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une question comme celle-là. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable. Ses yeux verts le fixaient. Elle voulait une réponse qu'il n'avait pas. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle. Il vint s'assoir sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne et lui prit la main. Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'autre.

« -J'en ai aucune idée, _répondit-il enfin_. Je suis sûrement trop introverti pour les autres et t'es trop instable.

-J'aimerais être normale, _elle posa la tête sur son épaule_. Juste une fois dans ma vie. »

Sasuke ressentait la même chose. Il voulait être normal. Il voulait s'intégrer parmi les autres êtres humains. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Il le rejetait dans des lieux qui auraient rendus barges ceux qui ne l'étaient pas déjà en y entrant. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Sasuke se sentait presque normal. Avec la tête de Sakura posée sur son épaule, ils avaient l'air d'un couple comme tous les autres.

« -On l'est, _dit-il_.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix_.

-Regarde-nous, _il savait qu'elle comprendrait_. »

* * *

xoxo

* * *

« -Monsieur Uchiha, _dit l'homme en blouse blanche face à lui_. Vous êtes désormais apte à sortir de l'établissement. »

Le garçon avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un monde parallèle. Ceux qui lui avaient tant de fois dit qu'un retour dans le monde normal lui était impossible lui annonçaient le contraire. Sasuke avait envie de rire. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il n'allait cependant pas s'en plaindre. La seule chose qui le gênait était de laisser Sakura seule. Il voulait la revoir.

« -Je, _commença-t-il avant d'hésiter_. Je peux voir Sakura ?

-Je vais la faire venir, _répondit-il_. Vous aurez cinq minutes. »

Et il partit. Sasuke resta seul quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif. Et si elle réagissait mal ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour quelle le fasse mais on ne savait jamais de quoi elle était capable. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées. Le garçon sourît. Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts et intégralement blanc. Ca lui allait plutôt bien même s'il préférait largement ses cheveux roses. Son côté unique.

« -Tu voulais me voir ? _demanda-t-elle_.

-J'ai le droit de sortir. »

Et il attendit. Il attendit une réaction. Il voulait la voir sauter de joie et lui dire que c'était merveilleux, qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Il entendit seulement le rire nerveux qui la prit. Choqué, le garçon ne bougeait pas d'un iota alors que son expression changeait du tout au tout. Son visage habituellement joyeux se transformait en une moue blessée et énervée. D'un geste rageur, elle donna un grand coup de bras dans une tasse posée sur le bureau du directeur de l'institut. Elle s'écrasa au sol et se dispersa en une centaine de morceaux. Elle paraissait tellement blessée. Sasuke remarqua les larmes perlant de ses yeux. Elle souffrait. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Pris d'une pulsion, certainement mauvaise, il s'avança vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Leur baisé avait un gout de sel et d'abandon. Il ressentait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il crut qu'elle allait le repousser. Pourtant, ses fines mains se nouèrent dans son cou et elle l'approcha encore plus d'elle. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse, ses cheveux courts lui chatouiller le front. Il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. La nécessité de respirer le fit reculer. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Ils brillaient encore.

« -Je viendrai te voir, _dit-il_. Je ne compte pas d'abandonner.

-Tu me parleras du monde extérieur ? _demanda-t-elle_. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est devenu.

-Tu le reverras bientôt, _répondit-il_. Fais en sorte de sortir, _continua-t-il_. Je me fiche que tu ailles mieux ou non. Fais tout pour pouvoir sortir et rejoints-moi. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fit battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il allait respecter sa promesse. Il l'attendrait.

* * *

xo

xo

* * *

C'est la fin de ce cours OS. Aucune fin n'est prévue pour le moment. En fait, je n'ai franchement aucune idée pour ça. Je l'avais commencé il y a tellement longtemps aussi. J'ai juste eu le courage de l'améliorer un peu et encore. Je ne le trouve pas terrible.

Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi vos avis dans les _**reviews**_. Ca fait plaisir et c'est gratuit.


End file.
